New Friends
by Duo-Maxwell-Lover
Summary: Duo has a twin sister and she comes to live in the safe house.....chaos now takes on a new meaning.
1. New Friends part 1

New Friends  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duo ran into the kitchen screaming, "Hee-chan, guess what?"  
  
"What?" asked a very grumpy Heero who was sipping coffee and reading the  
newspaper.  
  
"I have a twin sister, and she's coming to live with us! She's just like  
me!"  
  
Heero choked on the coffee he was drinking, "What do you mean just like  
you, and she's coming to live with us?"  
  
"Just exactly what I said Hee-chan! She's bringing two friends too!"  
  
Heero was in absolute horror! One Duo was enough, but two, how could this world keep spinning? "I'm leaving. I won't be back. I'm repainting Wing Zero. See ya!" With that, he grabbed his paper, and he walked the door.  
  
Duo sighed, "Bye Hee-chan!"  
  
"Maxwell!" shouted an all to familiar voice of an angry Chinese man,  
"What's this I hear about a sister?"  
  
"Yeah, my twin sister, we're almost exactly alike!"  
  
"I'm going on my stress leave now! I'm going to Sally's." Wufei walked  
out the front door.  
  
Duo sat down on the couch. "I can't wait until she gets here. Were gonna  
have bundles of fun!  
  
*Meanwhile in the hangar*  
  
"Trowa, Duo's got a sister! A Twin!" Heero said. "She's coming to live  
with us!"  
  
"Ok, one Duo is enough, must we have another?" Trowa said blandly.  
  
Heero began to paint again. He sighed as he continued with his work.  
  
*Back in the house*  
  
Duo was dressed in his swimming trunks, getting ready to go swim in the 'kiddie pool' outside. He hears a car pull up in the drive. "She's Here!  
She's Here!!!!!!!!" Then he sees a very large U-haul van(ya know the biggest u-haul van there is), and it's pulling a U-Haul trailer. He ran  
outside. "Nicole! You're Here!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Duo!!!" she yelled running up and hugging him, her long 3' braided  
pigtails swinging behind her. "I missed you! Hey, were you gonna go  
swimming?"  
  
"Yeah! I was, wanna come?"  
  
"My suit is in the van....," she said pointing to the large U-haul.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Duo asked, pointing to a skinny blonde girl, and a  
dark headed girl with curly hair, carrying a suitcase.  
  
"That's Jordan,*whispers* she's constantly on PMS," she said pointing to  
the blonde. "That's Charleton, she doesn't talk much. She just plays  
music all day," she pointed to the curly-headed one.  
  
"Hi," Jordan waved grumpily, "Who might you be?" She had a major attitude  
in her voice. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Hi," Duo said nervously, lightly laughing as he greeted her.  
  
Then a diesel truck pulled up, it said L2 Moving Company on the side of it.  
  
"Oh that must be our shoes!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"SHOES!!!!!!??????? You own that many shoes?" Duo asked curiously, not  
really needing the answer, as he already knew it.  
  
Quatre heard the racket and looked out the window, he nearly fainted. He saw a U-haul truck, a diesel truck, and a big trailer. "Allah, save me!"  
He went over to the intercom and shouted into it, "Heero, Trowa, Wufei,  
code 002! He has company! Outside now!" Then, he went outside.  
  
Trowa and Heero shortly arrived, Wufei, on the other hand, had gone to  
visit Sally.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!" Heero gasped, looking at all the stuff that it took to move  
them in.  
  
"Duo, who are your friends?" Trowa asked, still trying to be polite.  
  
"This is my sister, Nicole!," he said pointing to the pigtailed one. Trowa saw that she was wearing a short black skirt, and a short shirt that showed her stomach, but it was made like Duo's. She had on dark navy blue tights and Mary Jane shoes. "This is Jordan," he pointed at the blonde. She was  
wearing tight jeans with a shirt that said 'Do I look like a morning person?'. Trowa kindly looked away, he knew she was a blonde with a bad attitude. "And, that, is Charleton," he said pointing to the curly haired girl. She was wearing loose black pants with a black button-up shirt. She  
has a suitcase in one hand and a guitar case in the other.  
  
Quatre smiled, "This may not be that bad, that Charleton girl looks like a  
musician. We might be able to start that band after all!"  
  
Heero sighed, "Two Duo's, two Duo's....," that phrase was all that could be heard from him for the next half hour. Quatre and Trowa knew he would be  
the first to crack and go crazy.  
  
*Whilst unloading the truck*  
  
Quatre opens the truck door. A avalanche of clothes and cosmetic supplies falls on him, burying him deeply within the mass. He raises up a pair of  
white  
underwear on the end of a brush, a muffled, 'I surrender' is heard.  
  
"You messed up my master organization!!!" Nicole screamed.  
  
"That's my sister!!!" Duo yells.  
  
Jordan crosses her arms and looks at the heap with disgust.  
  
Charleton rolls her eyes.  
  
Heero gets out his cell phone and calls the Preventers, requesting for  
backup.  
  
"Who has that many clothes?" Trowa yelled.  
  
"I don't," Charleton said. She began walking toward the trailer that was on the back of the enormous U-haul van. She opened the door of it and took  
out some small cases and began to walk back up to the house.  
  
"Can someone help me?" Quatre yelled under the heap of underwear that had  
fallen on him. Trowa ran over and unburied him.  
  
"Hey, nice thong!" Nicole yelled.  
  
"It's soo cute Mask Man, Oh, and look, it's cow printed!" Duo squealed.  
  
"Hey that's mine!" Nicole yelled. Quatre noticed he had a bra strap hanging on his arm, it was cow printed as well. He had a tampon hanging  
out of his ear, and when he was walking back to the house, he had a pad  
stuck to his butt.  
  
"That's it," Quatre yelled! "I'm calling the Maguanacs!"  
  
*Later that day*  
  
Charleton was pulling her piano down the hallway. Quatre and Trowa stood at the end of the hallway. "Want anything gentlemen?" she asked the two at  
the end of the hall.  
  
"Want some help?" they both asked.  
  
"I guess," she said pointing to all the music supplies and instrument cases  
behind her. They both gasped. "Are you gonna help me?"  
  
"Sure! She's mine!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"No, she's mine!" Quatre yelled, and they both fought down the hallway as  
they ran to help Charleton.  
  
They picked up as many cases as they could and followed her down the hall.  
  
"Hey sis, wanna swim now?" Duo asked.  
  
"Sure!" and she runs a picks up her swimsuit out of the pile in the middle  
of the driveway. "I didn't know you had a pool!"  
  
Duo ran inside quickly, followed by his sister. Duo got the kiddie pool and brought it into the living room. He started blowing it up. Soon, they had a pool in the living room. Duo brings the water hose in the house and hooks it up to the sink and turns it on. Then, the pool is now filled up,  
about 1' 2'' of water.  
  
"Sis, the pools ready!" Duo said quickly trying his best not to smile too much. "Butt Bomb!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed and leaped into the air. At this same moment, Quatre was walking down the hallway and into the living room. Duo splashed down, sending Nicole into a laughing fit. He splashed ALL of the water in the pool on Quatre. Quatre continued walking. Duo felt his  
butt in pain. He noticed that there was huge dent in the floor. So, he lifted up the pool. He had put a hole in the floor, the shape of his butt.  
He put a rug over the hole.  
  
"Oh my god Duo!!!" Nicole yelled, laughing so hard she can barely stand,  
"That was a classic! Do it again!!"  
  
"Sis, let's go do something else. I know, we can paint Wufei's room  
pink!!!!" Duo suggested, knowing that this idea would be the funniest.  
  
"Oh fun! Who's Wufei?"  
  
"Some evil guy that rants about justice all the time." Duo stated.  
  
"Let's go!" Nicole yelled. They grabbed the paint and brushes from Duo's  
room, and then headed to the end of the hall to Wufei's room. Nicole  
smiled.  
  
Duo opened the paint can and dipped a brush in it, "C'mon, Nicole, what are you waiting for?" Nicole grabbed a brush and also dipped it in the paint.  
She began to coat the plain white walls.  
  
Within 20 minutes they were done. "Wufei's gonna be pissed!" Duo smiled happily. He grabbed the paint and utensils and threw them back into his  
room.  
  
They both walk into the kitchen and saw Quatre, they looked at him as if  
nothing happened. Duo innocently smiled at Quatre, and then waved.  
"Whatcha makin?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Steak and Gravy!" Quatre declared, still throughly pissed from earlier.  
  
"Ohhh, Can we help?" Duo yelled, overcome with excitement.  
  
"No," Quatre grinned, "What do you know about cooking?"  
  
"Alot!" They both proclaimed.  
  
"So, how do you make ice cream?" Quatre drilled, he knew this answer would  
be really funny.  
  
Duo scratched his head. "Yeah, you take it out of the bucket and put it in a bowl. You put sprinkles and chocolate syrup on it. Then, Enjoy!!!" Duo  
was happy with himself, he explained how to make ice cream!  
  
Quatre sweatdropped, "I bet you don't even know your five basic food  
groups!"  
  
Nicole jumped at this question, "I know, they are Fresh, Frozen, Fast, Junk, and Microwaveable!!" Duo smiled at his sister. They were a team.  
  
"Get out of my kitchen!" Quatre yelled. "Go bother Trowa or Heero!"  
  
The sad twins walked out of the kitchen and headed towards Trowa and  
Quatre's room. They head a piano playing as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Trowa," Nicole said with a sweet, high-pitched voice, "Play me some of rap  
music!!"  
  
Trowa rasied an eyebrow, "You want me to play rap on the flute?!"  
  
"Yeah," Nicole smiled.  
  
Trowa picks up his flute and begins to play(the song that he and Quatre  
play in the series, called Sparkling Harmony.), and Charleton plays the  
violin part on the piano. Nicole and Duo begin breakdancing.  
  
"Go, Go, Go, Go, Shorty, It's your birthday, we gonna party like it's your  
birthday," Duo.  
  
A curious Heero now walks in the room, staring at Duo breakdancing. 'That  
baka,' he thought, 'He looks so good while he does that.' "Duo," Heero  
smiled.  
  
"Hee-chan!" Duo yelled. "I thought you were going to repaint Wing?" Duo  
ran up to Heero.  
  
"No, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I can't be away from you!"  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
"I'm home!" Wufei yelled. "Quatre, do you have dinner ready?"  
  
"Not yet," Quatre said, turning around to look at Wufei.  
  
Wufei began walking down the hallway, and saw Heero and Duo kissing. Nicole walked out into the hall, and saw the Wufei had a nosebleed. She  
shoved a tampon up his nose, and he looked at her very angrily.  
  
"Wufei, it'll help stop your nosebleeds! There's more in the bathroom!"  
Nicole said.  
  
"Maxwell!!!!!"  
  
"Yipes..." Nicole squeaked, and ran into Duo's room.  
  
"This is injustice!"  
  
"Umm, Wufei," Duo added, "You have a tampon in your nose...."  
  
Wufei's face turned red, "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Then, he  
went  
into his room.  
  
A loud scream was heard from Wufei's room! Nicole and Duo giggled, because  
they painted his room pink. 


	2. New Friends part 2

New Friends Part 2: Dinner and a Movie  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dinner's ready," Quatre yelled, signaling for everyone to come into the  
kitchen.  
  
Duo and Nicole came running into the kitchen laughing and frolicking. They  
almost knocked Quatre down in the process.  
  
"Duo, watch where you are walking!" Quatre yelled, shaking a spoon at him.  
  
Everyone else dragged in there, as if the whole world hated them. Wufei  
was insanely pissed.  
  
"Maxwell! How dare YOU paint MY room PINK!"  
  
"Don't you like it, isn't it pretty?" Nicole asked, then she and Duo high  
fived.  
  
Wufei's face turned red, and he grabbed his butter knife.  
  
"Woah, Wufei calm down now," Trowa reasoned, "It wouldn't be good to kill  
them just yet...."  
  
"And why not? This is injustice!!! I have to put up with a braided baka  
AND a stupid pigtailed onna!"  
  
Nicole began mocking Wufei, "This is injustice, I'm gonna cry..." Nicole makes crying noises, and Duo begins laughing. Wufei's face became redder and he cleched his fists trying not to hit her. Quatre and Heero just ate in amazement as they watched Nicole's obvious death wish come into reality.  
"Owh, did I hurt poor little Wu-chan's feelings? I feel so sad now...."  
  
"Sis," Duo said, "I think Wufei has reached his daily limit, even I  
wouldn't make him this mad. You gotta stop, pick on someone else!"  
  
"Ok," Nicole said, acknowledging that fact. She eyes the bowl of gravy on  
the table and eyes Heero then looks at Duo. Duo nods at her.  
  
"Pass me the gravy," Heero asked.  
  
"Ok, Hee-chan!" Duo said, and he handed the bowl to Nicole, who dumped it  
on Heero.  
  
Heero screamed, "Nicole! It's on now!" He grabs his gun and aims it at her, and he pulls the trigger. But alas, a bullet does not come out, but a stream of bubbles. Heero looks at his gun and aims it at himself to see  
why it isn't working and everyone laughs.  
  
Nicole blushes, "Even I don't want to be killed. Sorry Hee-chan, I had to do it!" She begins laughing and gives Duo another high five. Jordan looks in disgust at Nicole, and then looks at Wufei. She whispers something in  
his ear and he nods, and they leave the table.  
  
"So, Heero you know you have gravy dripping in your lap right?" Trowa said,  
trying not to laugh, but he does, and he laughs so hard he pukes.  
  
Quatre gets up from the table, "Duo, Nicole, you both are sentanced to  
clean up the kitchen."  
  
Nicole then imitates Trowa and his barfing incident. Trowa is now pissed  
and gets up and leaves.  
  
*Movie Time*  
  
Everyone is stuffed in the living room. Heero, Duo, and Nicole are sitting on the couch, and Duo is cuddled up with Heero. Trowa, Quatre, and Charle are on the other couch, with Trowa trying to stare at her without Quatre noticing him. Wufei and Jordan are sitting together with pissed off looks.  
(aren't they perfect for each other?)  
  
They are watching The Ring, and Nicole is pretending to be scared so she can cuddle up by Heero. When the movie gets to a scary part, Nicole jumps into Heero's lap and screams, "Help! It's going to eat me!! Is it over?"  
  
Heero gets very agitated and leaves the room, persuading Duo to follow.  
  
*Bed Time*  
  
Nicole retired quietly, almost too quietly and it made everyone wonder what  
she was up to....they soon will find out.  
  
Duo and Heero lapsed into one of their romantic phases and quickly headed  
toward the bedroom.  
  
Trowa went to bed quickly with Quatre, wanting him to go to sleep, so he  
could talk to Charleton.  
  
Wufei wished Jordan a good night, and quickly headed off to bed, wanting to  
sleep off his anger.  
  
Nicole layed in the hallway, after everyone was sleeping. She had a spy- ear on, listening in on Wufei's room. What she heard made her feel sorry  
for him.  
  
"No, Meilan! You can't die! You have to stay with me, I love you," Wufei  
said in his sleep.(that's not what he said in episode 0, but it's  
necessary) "Please don't go!"  
  
Nicole hears sobs coming from his room, and knew that Meilan was someone special to him. She had to find out who Meilan was, and why Wufei would be so sad about her passing. In the meantime, she wouldn't bother him or pull tricks on him until she found out. Shs crawled down the hall and in the  
guest room, she Trowa's voice, and Charleton's as well.  
  
"Charleton, I have feelings for you," Trowa said, as Nicole overheard. "I  
know that it may bother you that I am with Quatre, but can you keep a  
secret?"  
  
"Trowa, I don't know..." Charleton sighed.  
  
Nicole giggled as she listened to this stuff. What she knew could destroy  
everything that was ever happy in this house. Because if Quatre isn't happy, no one will be happy. He has the money, and if he leaves, it will be all over. Nicole swore not to tell a soul, but give hints to Charleton  
and Trowa that she knew.  
  
"I just wanted you to know how I feel about you," Trowa said, and with that  
Nicole heard what she thought was him trying to kiss her. She heard a shove, and heard footsteps, so she quickly ran into the living room, and  
faked sleep on the couch. Charleton stormed in the living room. 


	3. New Friends part 3

New Friends Part 3: Something Bad Is Happening  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knowing Wufei's secret, Nicole finally drifted off to sleep. She was  
scared of what she knew. Wufei didn't seem like the type that would be  
scared of something.  
  
*Morning*  
  
Heero walked into the kitchen and grabbed the Cocoa Puffs. Then, he got his usual cereal eating utensils and sat down. He poured his cereal, then  
went and got his milk; except there was no milk. So, poor Heero began  
eating the dry cereal.  
  
Nicole and Duo walked into the kitchen in cow costumes. "Got milk Hee- chan?" Duo asked, then he and Nicole shot milk out of the utters of their  
costumes at Heero. The only good news was: Heero's bowl is now full of  
milk; the bad news: he's covered in it.  
  
"You got your milk now," Nicole giggled.  
  
Heero got a spoonful and smelled it, "Rotten!" He got up from the table and dragged Duo by his ear to the bathroom. You could hear moo-ing from  
the bathroom, as Duo was probably frightened.  
  
Nicole left the kitchen, in search of Quatre. She entered his and Quatre's  
room, only to find them playing piano.(she's still in her cow costume)  
  
"Quatre, who's Meilan?" Nicole asked, "I heard Wufei talking about her in  
his sleep."  
  
"Nicole, Meilan was Wufei's wife, his parents arranged the marriage," Quatre told her. "He loved her, and then she was hurt badly, and she died in his arms. That's why he rants about justice all the time, and that's  
why he calls girls weak, he thinks she died because she was weak."  
  
"That's sad Quatre..." Nicole said, "Why would something that bad happen to  
Wufei? It's not right, even I wouldn't do something that bad."  
  
"I know," Quatre said, "I know."  
  
"Quatre, I heard something last night. Trowa was wanting Charleton, he  
tried to kiss her," Nicole told him.  
  
"HE WHAT?????!!!!!" Quatre yelled, and began to cry.  
  
"Quatre, I felt like you should know," Nicole said, giving him a hug. When she gave him a hug, the extra milk that was in her cow costume squirted on  
him.  
  
Quatre looked down at his milk stain. "Go, get out of here! Leave me  
alone!" Then, Quatre's sobs were heard throughout the house.  
  
Nicole felt horrible, but she did what she had to do. She saw Quatre leave his room with a suitcase, and he went outside and got in his Lambourghini,  
and he was gone.  
  
Trowa was not home from work yet, from his unstable and highly demanding job with the Preventers. Heero, Duo, and Wufei worked there as well, and it was just Nicole, all alone. Charleton had went to the music store, and  
Jordan, lord knows where she was at.  
  
Nicole went into Quatre's room and found a note written to Trowa. It had tear stains on it. It said: Trowa, it appears you don't want me anymore, so I'm leaving. Don't even try to get me to come back after what you did.  
  
Signed, Quatre.  
  
Nicole stared at the note and sat it back down. She needed to change out of her Cow outfit. She went into Duo's room and took some of his clothes.  
His normal black outfit, the black priest shirt, and the black jodpur pants. The secret was: Nicole was jealous of Duo for having Heero. She wanted Heero, even if it meant hurting her brother. She braided her hair  
in one braid.  
She put on his cross that he wears often, but not to work. She looked contented with herself. She just had to make up a story about where Quatre  
went and the money went and the food went, and to top it off, today was  
grocery shopping day.  
  
She saw Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei walk in. "What are you guys doing  
home so early?" Nicole asked, blushing when she looked at Heero.  
  
"Injustice," Wufei yelled, "We got fired."  
  
Trowa walked into his room, hoping to find Quatre, but didn't. "Nicole, where's Quatre?" Then, he saw the note, and he knew why, Quatre was gone and it was all his fault. Trowa walked back into the living room. "Guys,  
were gonna need new jobs, Quatre left me."  
  
"You gotta be kidding," Duo said, and then he looked at Nicle oddly, "Why  
are you wearing my clothes?"  
  
Heero thought it was funny. He pulled Duo along towards their bedroom. 


	4. New Friends part 4

New Friends Part 4: We Gotta Get Jobs!  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nicole sat down on the couch. She sighed. Getting a job, this was something she never thought about, after coming to live with Duo.  
  
Duo and and Heero emerged from the bedroom, with their clothes a tad bit disheveled. "Trowa, Quatre must have left the keys to one of his mansions somewhere in the room, couldn't he?"  
  
Trowa sighed, "I feel so bad, I gotta go find him. But first, I need money, and I just need to go find him!" Trowa ran toward the bathroom crying.  
  
"Hee-chan," Duo said, "We gotta go to the unemployment office, and then go look for a job."  
  
Wufei looked pissed, "After all we've done, they fire us! I can't believe this injustice! You had something to do with this, didn't you Maxwell?"  
  
Nicole sadly looked down, "Do you think Quatre could have something to do with it? He's got the money enough to pay them to fire you. I mean, he IS president and owner of the Winner Corporation."  
  
"For once a weak onna has a point!" Wufei said.  
  
"Weak Onna??" Nicole got up and put Wufei in a chokehold. "I'll choke you with my braid! Don't think I can't!"  
  
"Cut that out," Heero said, holding his gun at the two. "Nicole, I'll shoot that braid off if you try to choke someone with it!" Heero was pissed, not that she was annoying Wufei, he could care less. There was no food, their bills were due, he might have to pawn his laptop, and he just got fired. The Perfect Soldier was now throughly pissed.  
  
Nicole removed her braid from Wufei's neck. Wufei's red face turned back to it's normal color once again.  
  
Heero gave Nicole and Wufei his death glare and shot a hole in the wall right in between them. "I'm tired and I don't feel like messing around. It better be quiet in here! Everyone one of you better find a job!" Heero yelled. He walked back toward his bedroom. He got dressed in some Khaki pants and a dark blue dress shirt.(The color of his eyes) He brushed his hair and tried to do something with it, but he failed. He put on some Axe cologne(Duo liked it, so thought he would use it), and he headed to his motorcycle.  
  
Duo had a toothbrush in his mouth, and walked out to wave goodbye to Heero. Nicole got up and went outside. She got in her car and left to find a job.  
  
Wufei was pissed. He looked at the plaster one the floor from the bullet hole in the wall. He thought about going to live with Sally, and mooch off of her for as long as he could, or he might have to.....to.....to.....(dun dun dun) Get a real job! "Maxwell, have you ever had a normal job before?"  
  
"Nope!" Duo said, hoping Wufei had.  
  
"Neither have I," Wufei replied knowing they were screwed in looking for a job.  
  
"Trowa has, he worked in the circus!" Duo said, walking across the hall into Trowa's room. "Trowa call Catherine, she'll get you a job at the circus. It's the only thing you could do at this point. You need to go find Quatre as well. You know where he'll be." Duo took out his wallet. He handed Trowa the $500 dollars Heero didn't know he had. "I know if Heero left, you'd do the same to help me. Go find him Trowa."  
  
Duo exited the room with the Maxwell Grin(Tm) on his face. "Hey, Wu- man, you better get dressed, if you want to go and get your job." Duo walked into his bedroom and got dressed. He come out wearing some khaki's and a black dress shirt. (He can't go without the black.)  
  
Wufei got dressed as well, he was wearing his normal, his Chinese traditional clothes.  
  
They both headed out, taking separte cars, and they went to find their jobs. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The following chapters will contain each Gundam pilots efforts to obtain a good job. Be prepared for for silliness, and downright weirdness. 


	5. New Friends part 5

New Friends Part 5: Job Hunting With Heero  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero arrived at the unemployment office. He talked to the receptionist, and he filled out the paper work. He gave it back to the receptionist. She recognized him immeadiatly, and she told her co-workers. He was instantly approved.  
  
He walked out, thinking that was easier than he thought, and went to go job hunting. Heero drove to Manpower(a temporary staffing agency). He got out talked to one of the people in there.  
  
"I have recently been laid-off from my job," Heero said, "I need to know who's hiring."  
  
"What are your special skills?" The woman behind the desk asked. Heero had a seat.  
  
"I'm good with computers, I am an excellent marksman, I used to be a pilot, and I can adapt very easily."  
  
"There's nothing listed for computers, marksman, and pilots, but there is a job you might be interested in- The Chippendales are looking for new talent. Oh, and L2 artists society is looking for a nude model. Oh, I found something, Playgirl is looking for models. (She thinks Heero would be good for these jobs, so do I! *winks*). Oh, and Terminix is looking for an exterminator."  
  
The word 'exterminator' stuck in Heero's head. It was the only thing he would be good at was killing. "How much does Terminix pay?"  
  
"Starting salary is $7 and hour."  
  
"Could you get me and interview set up?"  
  
"Yes, I can," She typed his information that he had filled out on the forms, and sent it to Terminix.  
  
"Can you tell me of anymore jobs?"  
  
"Yes," and she did a search. "There are jobs for air-conditioning repair, oh, I found one for computers! A computer maintenance job, paying $25 an hour."  
  
"Send them my information as well," Heero said grinning.  
  
"Ok, and one more job for a bartender," the woman said.  
  
"That will be all," Heero said, he gave her his number, "Call me and let me know when I have my interviews with those companies." Heero left the building, and still felt as if those women's eyes were upon him.  
  
He got on his motorcycle and left the parking lot. He was contented that he found a job, and others that he did not desire, but overall, it was ok. He was still pissed, and he needed to 'take out his anger' on a certain braided pilot when he arrived home. 


	6. New Friends part 6

New Friends Part 6: Job Hunting With Duo  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Before Duo's job hunt, let's see what happens to Heero when he gets home)  
Heero walked in the door, and sat on the couch. Just as he got comfortable, the phone started ringing. He answered, cursing because he was just comfortable. "Hello," he answered in his monotone voice.  
  
"Yes, none of those places wanted to hire you," the woman said, "Wal- Mart had a job opening for Customer Service, so I sent them your information. They want an interview."  
  
"Ok, that's fine. Why did you send them my information without my consent," Heero said, trying not to blow up. "What time is this interview?"  
  
"Today, at 1:00," the woman said. "If you have any problems or concerns, please contact me."  
  
Heero hung up the phone and glanced at his watch. It was 10:00. He had time for a snack, if there was a snack to be found in the house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ And Now....Duo's job hunt!!  
  
Duo pulled up at the Air Force recruiting office at about 8:00. He walked in, he needed to be careful, he knew how recruiters were. He knew they would ask for his ASVAB scores. Duo walked into one of the small offices, and had a seat.  
  
"I'm thinking about joining the air force, and I used to be a gundam pilot. I helped stop operation meteor."  
  
"Ok, one thing, do you require any special things to help you get around? The recruiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, an industrial sized bottle of conditioner, food, and that's it."  
  
"You won't need conditioner if you join the Air Force, son. You won't have enough hair to wash!"  
  
"Thanks for your time, but no thank you," Duo said and he walked out of the recruiters office. He wouldn't cut his hair for a job, he just wouldn't do it.  
  
He got in his car, and headed toward the closest Taco Bell. He was hungry. Then, he got an idea. He would work at his favorite food place, but he would have to wear an awful ugly hair net!  
  
The food, he would wait on, and he remembered a store in the mall Heero and him had visited. The Queer Store, is what it was called. He knew he could get a job there. It would be fun!  
  
He headed toward the mall. He walked into the mall, and headed toward the store. He walked in and asked for a manager.  
  
"Yes," the clerk said.  
  
"May I help you?" The manager asked as he walked towards me.  
  
"Yes, I would like to inquire about jobs that you may have open here."  
  
"We have one, and I'd be willing to hire on the spot, if the guy was any good," the manager said.  
  
"I would like to apply for it," Duo said.  
  
"Ok, that's great, you're hired," the manager said.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, "I thought I had to meet specifications?"  
  
"You have, you know alot about the material, you shop here alot, don't you?"  
  
Duo blushed, "Yeah, but it's usually downstairs."  
  
"That's where the job is for. I've seen you tell the customers about some of the stuff. I know you were the first to get the refund on the edible underwear."  
  
Duo blushed bigger, "My boyfriend was sick for a week!"  
  
"I am lucky I didn't try it!"  
  
Duo laughed along with him. "So, when do I start?"  
  
"Tommorow at 8:00," the manager said. "I'm glad to have you join us."  
  
Duo walked out of the store with a grin on his face. He was going home, and going to get a snack, if there were any snacks in the house. 


	7. New Friends part 7

New Friends Part 7: Job Hunting With Wufei  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wufei smiled and got out of the car. He walked towards Manpower, the same place Heero had been here only a few minutes earlier. Wufei walked in the front door and went to one of the desks and sat down.  
  
"How may I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Would like to inquire about some jobs," Wufei said.  
  
"What are your special skills?"  
  
"I used to be a pilot, I am good in martial arts, I cannot work with women!"  
  
"Ok, I'll check the database." She checked her computer, and came up with a few results. "Nothing in here but jobs for an editor at Women's World magazine, and a job on the Oprah Show. Here's one for the show Martha Stewart Living, and a job on Lifetime.  
  
"Why all these WOMEN jobs!? I am not a weak little onna! This is injustice!"  
  
"There is also an opening in Daughters and Sisters Women's Center."(if you have read Rose Madder by Stephen King, you know what I am reffering to)  
  
Wufei sighed, "I just need a job, you WEAK ONNA!" Get me A job!  
  
The woman looked upset, but sent every opening Wufei's information. "I will call, if you get an interview."  
  
Wufei left the cursed weak onna building cursing under his breath! "Injustice! This is injustice!"  
  
Wufei got home and was still cussing, and still pissed. He needed to shower to get the onna germs off of him. He didn't know if he could survive these jobs, but his pride, his manhood, and his hunger was depending on this job. He had to survive, even if he went crazy. He needed to see Sally, even though she was a weak onna, he felt he needed her at this point. His life couldn't sink any lower. 


	8. New Friends part 8

New Friends Part 8: Trowa's Endless Search For Quatre  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trowa sighed as he walked up the long steps of the Winner Estate. He raised a fist to knock on the door, but it swung open before he could. He felt a cold chill come from inside, and it made it feel like his hair would stand on end. Not hestitating, he walked inside. "Quatre," he yelled, hoping to get an answer.  
  
His eyes scanned everywhere for him. He couldn't find him. Then, Trowa decided to go up to the top floor where Quatre's room was. "Quatre," he called again, and as he walked into the room he heard whimpering. It was coming from the bathroom. He crept very slowly toward the door. The door creaked open and Quatre lifted his head from his knees and picked the gun up from the floor. He aimed it at Trowa.  
  
"Quatre, Stop this," Trowa said, trying to reason with him, "I don't care for her at all. I just wondered what it would be like to be with a female. My feelings go to you Quatre. I love you, and I will love you."  
  
"No," Quatre yelled, tears going everywhere.  
  
"Quatre, please listen to me," Trowa said walking forward.  
  
"I can't hear you Trowa. Don't come any closer, Trowa," Quatre said, putting an accent on every syllable of the words.  
  
Trowa stepped closer yet again.  
  
"What did I just say??!! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO ME!!!!" Quatre was screaming these words. (you know when he said this on the series, it has the same effect. If any of you want the sound clip, of that is supposed to sound like, e-mail me, i'll be happy to send it)  
  
Trowa was horrified, when Quatre yelled he means business. "Quatre, I love you, and nothing is going to stop my feelings."  
  
"No, you don't, you don't love me either!" Quatre's tears leaked down his cheeks, and he shot the gun, he shot Trowa in the chest, and Trowa collapsed. Quatre dropped the gun. "No, Trowa don't go, don't leave me here all alone!" He went over to Trowa and held him in his arms. "Trowa, I know you love me, but please don't die!"  
  
"Quatre, my chest hurts," Trowa said softly, "good thing I wore this bulletproof vest," and he takes it off. Quatre sweatdrops and falls over anime style. "Quatre, are you ok?"  
  
Quatre got up and hugged him, "I thought you were going to die! I don't want you to ever not be by my side again."  
  
"Will you move back into the safe house?" Trowa asked. "The other guys have actually tried to get jobs!"  
  
Quatre laughed, "I love you Trowa."  
  
"I love you too, Quatre." Then, they kissed. 


	9. New Friends part 9

New Friends Part 9: Heero's Job Interview At Wal-Mart  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero hated places where you shopped, except that one he store he went to with Duo. He walked in the doors of the giant Wal-Mart store, and went to customer service to find the manager.  
  
"I was supposed to come here for my job interview," Heero said.  
  
"The manager made me aware of that earlier," the customer service woman said. "Follow me." She walked through the doors behind the counter into a small office. "Mr. Khusrenada, our manager, will be with you shortly." (Sorry, never been to a job interview, so I'm improvising. Tell me if I make mistakes.)  
  
Heero had a seat. The woman had said Mr. Khusrenada, did she mean Trieze? Heero was getting nervous, they were enemies in the war. He knew he might not get a job. But, he was going to put on the, 'I'm going to be happy face, even if it kills me.'  
  
The door opened and to his suprise, it was Trieze.  
  
"Trieze?" Heero said.  
  
He walked in and had a seat. "Well if it isn't Heero Yuy. I heard about your termination from the Preventers."  
  
"Trieze, let's just cut the crap and get this interview done."  
  
"Still, the same, aren't you, Heero Yuy?" Trieze looked down at the information that was printed out about Heero. "You have all the qualifications to be an employee here. You aren't a criminal, and you have an impressive resume."  
  
Heero looked down on the ground.  
  
"I will hire you, based on performance. You'll get a week to show me what you can do. Each day when you come in you will work in a different spot. Tuesday, tommorow, you will be what everyone calls a buggy boy. You will get the baskets from the parking lot and bring them inside. Wedsnesday, you will be a checker. Thursday, you will be in customer service, and Friday, you will work in the McDonalds in the back of the store."  
  
"I'll be here. What time does my shift start?" Heero asked, wantingto get all the facts before he left.  
  
"8 a.m.." Trieze said. "I expect you to be here on time. Oh, and before I forget, here's your uniform." He handed him one of those blue Wal- Mart vests. "You dress casually, and wear that vest. Come with me to get your nametag made."  
  
Heero looked displeased, and took the vest from Trieze. He got up and followed him out of the door. They walked to the back of the store through the layaway department.  
  
"Jeanine, make this boy a nametag, would you?" Trieze said, giving her a friendly smile. "Heero, one thing not to forget, when you're in this building, under my employment, you greet everyone with a smile."  
  
"Yes, Trieze," Heero said.  
  
Trieze walked away, walking towards his office again.  
  
"Heero, I presume your asian, right? Jeanine asked, fliriting with him, as much as she could.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Here's your nametag," Jeanine said happily holding it out to him.  
  
"Thanks." Then, Heero left, and he wanted to go home and eat. 


	10. New Friends part 10

New Friends Part 10: After The Dreaded Job Hunting  
  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero arrived home, and he was greeted by Wufei's angry voice.  
  
"Injustice! I have a stupid onna job! The Dumb Women's World magazine!"  
  
Duo came bouncing in the room, "What's wrong, Wu-man?"  
  
"My job, my life, and you Maxwell, you have ruined it for me!!!!"  
  
Heero edged out of the living room and grabbed Duo by his braid, pulling him away.  
  
"Hee-chan, how was your job hunt?" Duo asked.  
  
"I am officially under command of Trieze Khusrenada at Wal-Mart! How was your day?"  
  
"Hee-chan, you certainly had it rough, huh?"  
  
Heero nodded, "Would you make my day better?"  
  
"Yeah, I can, but first I got a job at The Queer Store!" Duo exclaimed. "I get company discounts! I even get to work 'downstairs'! It's gonna be awesome!"  
  
"I get to spend tommorow being a buggy boy!" Heero griped, "But at least I have a job."  
  
"Did your hear that Wufei's working at Women's World Magazine?" Duo asked.  
  
"Did you know I was asked to join the Chippendales and Playgirl?" Heero griped again.  
  
"Hee-chan, if you were a Chippendale, i'd come to every performance!"  
  
"I know you would Duo," Heero said, getting really close to Duo and then kissed him.  
  
Wufei is walking down the hall at this same time and moment. He sees, and blood squirts from his nose. He rushes to the bathroom and pute a tampon up his nose.  
  
"Duo, I'm home," Nicole yelled, "I got you a present!"  
  
Duo came running into the living room, "Present? Where?"  
  
She took the sack from behind her back and handed it to Duo.  
  
"Wow, it's food, Cookie Dough ice cream, my favorite!"  
  
At this everyone ran into the living room, "Food, where's food?" They all asked.  
  
Wufei gave Jordan a look from across the room, it was a warm inviting smile. He walked towards her and hugged her. "Cheer up," he said, "Smile!"  
  
"I thought you hated women?"  
  
"Not you," Wufei said, flirting too much.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Duo answered it. Of all people it had to be Relena and Hilde.  
  
"Heero's not home and neither am I!" Then, Duo slammed the door.  
  
They knocked again.  
  
He answered the door again. "What do you want?"  
  
"We need to see Charleton," Hilde said.  
  
Duo sighed with relief, "Ok, i'll get her."  
  
Charleton walked outside on the porch. "Yeah, Relena, Hilde, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know if you'll come on a date with me?" Relena asked looking very scared.  
  
Charleton had joy in her eyes, "Yeah, sure!" Charleton blushed, "Anything for a beautiful woman like you Miss. Relena!"  
  
"Well, come on, we don't want to be late, " Relena said.  
  
Charleton grabbed her hand and they walked back to Relena's limo. 


	11. New Friends part 11

New Friends Part 11: There Is No More Food!  
Summary: Duo discovers he has a twin sister and when his sister and her  
friends move into the safe house, chaos has a whole new meaning.  
  
Warnings: Extreme Humor(not for the faint of heart), Quatre and Trowa's  
instrumetal hip-hop, extremely pissed Heero, breakdancing, Duo and his sister's smelly farts(proceed with caution), wars with Wufei, Duo's TWIN  
Sister!  
  
Pairings: established 1x2, 5xS, 5+Jordan, established 3x4,  
4+Charleton.  
  
Summary: Heero questions his feelings for Duo in this laughter filled  
comedy, and he thinks he might be in love with his twin sister.....  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing, sadly...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero walked into the kitchen, wanting something to eat; he was very hungry. He hadn't eaten all day. He heard sobbing and saw Duo laying on his stomach in the kitchen floor.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong?" Heero called, but he got no answer.  
  
"No, more food," Duo whipsered and Heero barely heard. He was clutching a jar of peanut butter.  
  
He walked over to Duo and sat down. "Duo speak to me!"  
  
He held out the empty jar of peanut butter, "No more it's gone!" Duo began to cry, "It's all gone!"  
  
"What happened to your ice cream?" Heero asked, very concerned about Duo.  
  
"I let everyone else have some too. I only had a bowl. I'm sorry you didn't get one Hee-chan." Duo looked at the floor. "We got a letter in the mail, they are going to turn off our electricity tommorow."  
  
"Damn," Heero said, "This is worse than I thought. I gotta go get some money."  
  
"Hee-chan what are you going to do?"  
  
"We gotta do something!" Heero was going to go crazy. He could feel hunger pangs striking his stomach and it made him feel weak.  
  
"Hee-chan, there's a cheeseburger over there. It's doing yoga!" Duo said giggling.  
  
"Duo, we gotta get you some food."  
  
"Hee-chan, on the radio earlier, they mentioned a boxer shorts contest at Club Extreme. The ad said it starts at 10:00."  
  
Heero looked at his watch, "It's 9:00."  
  
Duo sat up, using his hands to hold him up. "They said the winner gets $500, and second place gets $300, and third gets $100, and the three runner ups get $50!"  
  
"It sounds like a plan!" Heero said, just wanting to get it over with for the money.  
  
"If we come wearing only our boxers we get free food and longnecks all night!"  
  
"Let's go!!!!!!!" Heero said, nearly jumping off the floor. "Let's go find some cool boxers."  
  
"Hee-chan, I'm going to wear the ones you got me on our anniversary!"  
  
Heero blushed remembering, they said, wanna see my scythe?  
  
"Duo, do these make my ass look big?" Heero asked, knowing he had barely any ass.  
  
Duo blushed, "Sure, whatever you say, Hee-chan!"  
  
"C'mon, Duo, let's go. I can't wait!"  
  
Heero and Duo exited the house, and got into Duo's car. No way were they going to ride the motorcycle wearing only boxers!  
  
*20 minutes after Heero and Duo's departure*  
  
Nicole got her stuff ready to go to bed, and she got her quilt and her pillow and laid it on the couch. She was tired. She yawned and yawned. (Shall I make this more boring?) She finally laid down and was almost asleep when then front door opened and Charleton and Relena walked in.  
  
Charleton looked over at Nicole, she looked asleep enough. They sat down on the couch, still holding hands. Nicole was getting annoyed. They began making out and giggling, and Nicole could hear them kissing, and purring and moaning. It was sick! Her cousin and Relena! She could throw up!  
  
After sitting through an hour of this, Nicole finally had it, and she was about to get up when, someone walked in the front door and turned on the lights. It was Trowa and Quatre. Charleton and Relena quickly pulled apart.  
  
Trowa laughed, "I found someone has distracted your attention, Relena."  
  
Quatre laughed too, "I can't believe it, Relena a lesbian. Why didn't we see it Trowa?"  
  
Nicole jumped up off the couch, "Thank you, you saved my life!!!!!!!" She ran over to Quatre and Trowa and hugged them tight, but shocked them with a buzzer in her hand. She laughed loudly when they gritted their teeth. "That was a classic!"  
  
Relena looked at her watch, "Care to escort me home?"  
  
Charleton smiled, "We can continue when we arrive." 


End file.
